


Envy

by Aidaran, StarTravel



Series: Deadly Sins [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Curses, Deadly Sins Garak/Bashir Fest, Fairy, Fantasy AU, M/M, Magic, PWP, Smut, deadly sins, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTravel/pseuds/StarTravel
Summary: The human Julian wants to be magical. The dragon Garak wants to be human. Maybe there's a middle point in between.





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a vastly different story, but we were hitting our heads against the wall for days and finally decided to scratch all that and go with something completely different.

Julian is a normal human. That much is clear.

Not like Garak, the big, imposing, grass dragon that lives in the caves nearby.

Julian stumbled on him 4 years ago, while picking flowers for a potion. And since then, he’s been visiting him every week, bringing food and books, sharing lunches so long they turn into dinners. He’s utterly enchanted with the dragon, and getting to know him has only deepened that feeling. 

He is ... it’s strange to be envious of his friend and crush, but he’s so powerful and free and sure of what he is, unafraid of saying anything.

He's sure the dragon would pay attention to him if he were to appear in front of him with shining scales, or wings, or even horns.

But instead he’s just boring old Julian Bashir, socially awkward, ordinary Doctor. He’s nothing more than a normal human with a big list of romantic failures in his past. He’s not surprised Garak isn’t interested. Who’d like to be with him more than a couple days, after all?

It’s on the way to visit Garak when Julian finds a stone while he's picking up herbs for his medicines. It seems to glow and he can't help getting to his knees to get a better look. Julian feels confident it’s glowing now, all shining lights in an array of colors. There’s some kind of hum coming out of it, and he can’t help thinking about the siren’s songs.

He can't take his eyes off of it. He picks it up and suddenly curls in on himself, blinded by its light and feeling pain in parts of his body he's sure he doesn't even have. He can’t even scream, body folding in strange angles more and more until finally, blissfully the light dim a bit and so does the pain.

He feels... light. He tries to get to his feet and almost falls to the ground, since he was expecting a lot more weight in his body. He looks at his fingers and can barely recognize them, so much thinner and more delicate now. He needs to see himself. Desperately. 

He runs to Garak's cave.

 

Garak is hiding behind a rock when he sees a strange creature run inside his cave. He’d been minding his own business when he felt terrible pain, and then found himself reduced and walking on two feet. He’s sure he doesn’t even have wings anymore. His  _ humanoid _ form, the one he lost to a curse years ago, one that can only be broken when someone truly loves him. 

Something here is wrong, because no one does. Garak knows that all too well. He tries to growl, but instead, a weird noise comes out of his throat.

Julian almost falls over when he hears that, his own voice light and almost tinkling. “Garak?”

"Who are you? go away." He’s never sounded less menacing in his life.

“It’s me, Julian.” Julian feels so anxious and strange. What if - what if he’s become some kind of monster? Or a zombie?

"No, you're not." He peeks from behind his rock.

“Yes I am! I don’t know what I look like right now - why don’t you have more mirrors, you silly old lizard - but, it’s me. I touched this glowing stone on my way here, and it did ... something to me.”

He sees a head slightly poke from under a rock. The ridges patterns looks familiar, but the size is not the right for a dragon.

"You are a fairy. Not a human, like my doctor."

“I’m not a fairy! For one thing, I’m far too big to be a fairy.” Julian frowns a bit as he takes a small step closer and then opens his eyes widely as he takes in the form his friend has now. “Garak, What happened to you?”

"Apparently I'm not a dragon anymore."Julian looks with increasing horror as a quite naked lizard man emerges from out of a rock. "I have mirrors in the other cave."

Julian takes a few steps back and flushes, walking towards the other side of the cave with some trepidation.

He forces himself not to look back at Garak, all strong muscles and soft curves and touchable, walking barefoot in his personal chambers, a place Julian has never gone before. Even with this form, he still looks so much more than him, so ... magical.

Julian can’t help but feel that same bit of envy stir in his stomach. Garak is beautiful, magical and he is... Julian finally glances in the cave mirrors. 

He has wings on his back. 

And pointy ears. 

And now he sees why he's clothes seem so baggy. He looks slighter now, lean and tall. Julian blinks a few times and takes another step forward, shirt sliding down his arms. He looks ... magical. Finally something more than a simple human, something that means he won’t have to use his arrogance as a shield because he’s not of magic like everyone else and... oh wait.

“Garak, when did you turn into a lizard man?”

"I think half an hour ago, but it's hard to measure time during a panic attack." He eyes him curiously. So Julian doesn’t know about dragon shapeshifting? Garak supposes that’s fair. He can’t imagine he’s met many others. "You have wings."

Julian was afraid of that and he winces a bit. “I do, yes. I turned into, well... this, half an hour ago when I touched the stone near your house.”

"A bright one, by chance? that seemed to sing to you?" Garak sits on the floor in a pile of velvety fabrics, not bothering in putting clothes on himself. Julian looks around nervously. Should he look him in the face? look to the side? look at him, since he's apparently not feeling self conscious?

Julian decides to look at the ceiling for now. The ceiling can’t hurt him. “Well, yes. It was a sea of rainbow lights and I just knew I had to touch it.”

"What was your biggest desire?"

“What?” He’s not ready to tell him  _ that. _

“Tell me what were you thinking when you touched the stone.”

“Well - to be better. Magical.” Julian admits in a low voice, staring down at the floor. His wings droop.

"Not just that, doctor, though, am I right? Or I would not have had a wish granted as well."

“What do you mean? What wish did you have granted?” Julian tries to play dumb even as he feels a flush coming up his cheeks. Surely he can’t...

"You always have one pretty thing or another hanging from your arm. I don't even have a face as you humans do, so I can’t hope for anything else." This is probably the first time the dragon says something directly, without lies or obfuscation. The doctor is quite sure it's a consequence of the shock.

Julian swallows a bit and blinks a bit. “What are you talking about? I didn’t always - they never stuck around anyway. I wanted ... I wished ...”

"You wished what? I told you mine, is only fair you finish your phrase." The dragon feels dread in the pit of his stomach. Maybe he should not have told him. Maybe he made a mistake. Maybe the recovery of his humanoid form has nothing to do with Julian at all. 

“I wished that I was magical so you’d be attracted to me. You’re always talking to fairies and pixies and the like, always flirting. But never with me.”

"Why would a human like you be attracted to an old dragon like me? I can flirt, but not much than that. I only have a cave to offer."

“That’s all I needed. I wanted to be with you, even if just as dear friends. I can provide plenty for us both as a healer. And you’re witty and clever and honorable in your own, strange dragon way, dedicated and loyal. You’re brilliant. You’re everything I ever wanted, and wanted to be.”

"I have claws as a dragon. I would have hurt you."

“That’s all right. We could have figured out something.”

"I didn't even have a mouth."

Julian can’t help noticing his confession was meant with, well. Not a returned confession. “You did, otherwise you wouldn’t have been able to eat.”

"It's not the same. I could only do that, eat and speak. It was not enough."

The dragon still fears saying too much. This form if his feels so vulnerable. So easy to hurt, even emotionally. Perhaps especially emotionally. The doctor looks more beautiful than ever, and he... He's a weird lizard man. Even less attractive than before, in many ways. And he needs to be sure of his Julian feels before he acts.

Julian thinks Garak is just as beautiful as before, but he robbed him of his magic. He hurt the person he adores the most and ... for what? He might be beautiful now, but he’s not what Garak wants. “Nuzzling. We could have done that.”

"That was not enough. I've seen you kiss people in the village. You would have never settled for nuzzling a big dragon." That's as much as he feels like voicing. He was never a sparkly creature, and he notices that even more now, in front of that fairy that's clinging to his too big clothes, trying to prevent them from falling.

“It’s all I wanted.” Julian says before he can stop himself, wings folding in on themselves a bit. He just wanted to be magical like Garak and with Garak, to belong with him. And now he’s standing here holding his clothes up and staring at a gorgeous man, all scales and strength and he’s still not enough.

"So even if now I can kiss it's not enough? I can't nuzzle now."

“What are you talking about? Enough? I’m the one who’s not enough. You’re perfect and even now I’m still ... wrong somehow.”

"You are a shiny fairy. I'm just a mass of grey scales."

“You’re beautiful. If you could see yourself the way I see you - besides, I’m not actually a fairy remember? Once the magic wears off, I’ll be back to being a boring, frumpy human.”

"That stone magic can't be undone. I... Can I touch your wings?" It takes all his strength to ask that.

“What do you mean it can’t be undone?” Julian gulps a little. “And yes, you may.”

He gets up and trails his fingers softly through his wings. They look delicate, but he knows enough about fairies to know that can be deceiving. Still, he won’t risk making a move that could make the doctor never return to his cave.

"It grants you your wishes. Of course it can't be undone. Your wings... I never imagined I could touch something like that without breaking it with my claws."

“Oh, I like how your hands feel against them. They’re very sensitive.” Julian swallows a bit, his clothes sliding down his shoulder again. He tries to pull it up - when the realization hits him of what he’s done. “Garak, you’re magical!”

"I'm sure I still am. What does that have to do with our current situation?" Garak decides not to stop. He wants to memorize those wings.

“I - I stole your magic, Garak! We have no idea what will happen to you or your body or -“ he bites his lips as Garak touches a particularly sensitive part of his wing. They’re so strange and he feels so weird, body too light, too narrow. He’s used to taking up more space.

"I don't think I lost my magic. Only my size." He dares getting a bit closer and brush his lips against his cheek. He's been wishing to do that since he met the doctor.

Julian’s eyes widen a bit as he leans in, running a hand along one of the ridges along his neck. “You don’t? You think you just took a more humanoid form?”

He tries to stay focused on the science or the actual facts. Many dragonborn can shapeshift, and it’s not impossible Garak has that ability. But then why wouldn’t he use it before now?

Garak is solid against him, wide and firm, shorter than him, they don’t fit together the same as before. He used to stay in the cave by night, sleeping under a wing, and this... this is different.

"Yes, but I think I'll worry about that later anyway." He pushes the fairy down to the floor with him, sitting him on his lap, and continues exploring him. He'd wanted to be smaller and more delicate again, able to touch as a human, for so long.

Julian gasps a little with wide eyes, wings moving behind him. “Garak I - I’m - I don’t know how fairies work at all. I swear I don’t have half the shoulders I used to have.”

Julian runs his hands down ridges as he speaks, strong and firm, but less sharp than when he was a dragon.

"And what would be the problem if your shoulders were more narrow?" Nuzzling when you have a nose instead of a snout feels so different he doesn't want to stop. Having lips certainly is a new feeling for him.

“None of my clothes are going to fit right.” Julian mumbles as he runs his hands down Garak’s back, feeling the muscles and lines there.

He’s not ... unhappy with the results so far, but Julian’s willing to admit he didn’t think this through. But then, he had no reason to expect Garak to turn out to be a shifter after all these years either. 

"We can worry about that later." His mouth is still exploring his face, not quite sure if Julian will tell him to stop if he dares doing what made him make this wish in the first place.

Julian leans in and finally presses their lips together, thrilled by the sparks that run through him. He’s kissing Garak! Garak finally thinks he’s beautiful now that he’s a lean, glittering fairy instead of a boorish human.

Garak gasps and pulls him closer, not being able to think about anything else. He'd give his dragon form up a thousand times again for this. Finally they separate and he makes a disappointed noise.

"I wished to stop being a dragon since we first met."

Julian blinks owlishly, tilting his head to the side as he tries to inch forward and nearly tumbles into Garak’s chest. He makes a strange noise in the back of his throat. “What? Why? I’ve only been a fairie today.”

"But you've always been you." The dragon allows the fairy to push him back, closing his eyes and shivering.

“Yes, boring, frumpy Julian Bashir who couldn’t get a date if his life depended on it, who had no magic or charm or even a magical charm.”

"You had far too many dates for my taste. All I could do was watch, since I had not the right form to ask for one myself." He pushes Julian's head down and kisses him again.

Julian kisses him back and lets himself get lost in the sensation, hands running down Garak’s flanks. He loves the texture of the ridges. When they break the kiss he shakes his head, because that isn’t true at all. “I just told you I think you’re wonderful and would have been happy to be with you back when you were a dragon, you ridiculous lizard.”

"But it would hardly be the same, would it? This new form is so much more convenient." He tugs at his shirt and it flies away to the other side of the room. He touches him lightly, feeling the soft not so human skin. "I prefer being able to do this by far, I’d have traded my other form any time."

Julian’s eyes widen as he stares at him, mouth opening slightly in shock he can’t quite hide. He can’t decide if Garak’s being romantic or an idiot or both. Usually that’s his role. “Garak, you would give up being a dragon just to make out with me?”

"As long as this is not a one time thing, yes." He turns him and hovers, as if deciding what to do next. Finally he decides to kiss his collarbone. "I'm quite sure I'll be able to change back and forth, though." He still feels he is a dragon. The form is still inside him.

Julian gasps with wide eyes and throws his head back, gripping Garak’s shoulder. He leans in to press a kiss to his lips, soft and sweet. They don’t need to rush. They have time and it’s been such a long wait. “Good, good. I’m glad you will and I don’t want to make this a one time thing.”

Garak sinks into the kiss, forgetting all about magic and being a dragon, feeling anybody else in the village has an advantage he doesn't. He touches the now pointy ears softly, still trying to memorize everything in case the human changes his mind and decides never to return.

Julian starts a bit at that, squeezing his hands slightly more tightly along Garak’s ridges. Apparently his new ears are far more sensitive than his old ones. He wonders if Garak likes them as much idly, and then loosens his grip. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to squeeze them.”

"I liked that. I won't mind if you do it again." He nips at a ear.

Julian grins and squeezes them again, before running his hands up and down the ridges. The texture is similar yet so different from his own skin.

“Garak, do you like me better now that I have wings or before when I didn’t?”

"I like you the same. You haven't changed for me." He trails down and kisses his hand, bitting a bit at his fingers. He can't believe now he can do this without hurting his human.

“I didn’t have wings before and I didn’t sparkle, and I was well. I’m so … light.” Julian mumbles as he brings his other hand up to run through Elim’s hair. A small part of him is starting to panic about that, wondering if his bones are hollow like a bird. Really, Julian is a bit miffed Elim seems to be handling this so much better than him.

"I never needed you to sparkle or have wings, my dear." He mumbles and experimentally licks one of his fingers and then another.

Julian leans in and kisses his cheeks and ridges because he can’t let Elim do all the work. “And I never needed you to have a mouth, though I have to admit I’m enjoying it.”

"I was always trying not to break you." He sucks a finger and hears Julian breath in sharply. Garak pulls back, a touch of concern to his gaze as he gently holds the hand. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, quite the opposite.” Julian assures him with a tender smile. Then he laughs, just a touch rueful. “How funny, I always thought I’d need to be more to win you over.”

"You won me over ages ago." He kisses his stomach softly. If those noises don't mean the human is hurting, then he wants more of them. He’d do anything to keep them coming.

Julian gasps and throws his head back, wings flapping behind him with a surprising speed. He grins brightly, as he can’t believe his luck. Except - “But now I’m a fairy. Do you think I’m really always going to be like this? It’s nice so far, but - what will people think?”

"I find it hard to care about what people may think right now, although I think we can turn back into our original forms now." He is a bit annoyed at the fact that the human still can think. He tugs at his pants, because their - well his - curse is broken and they’re free. They should be free of clothes as well. 

Julian gasps a bit and decides now is not the time for anymore questions. Instead he helps Garak by lifting his hips. Once his legs are free, he stretches them and his arms out, smiling lazily. “Hopefully, or if not, well .”

Then he stops talking and leans up and pulls Garak more on top of him.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." He kisses him again, stretching so he can touch as much of his fairy as possible. His hands rest in his hips and he pulls his face away, questioning. Even if he now has the form he wanted back, he is not sure if he should continue or not.

Julian stares up at him and nods , because he certainly doesn’t want this to stop. He rolls his hips up a little, eyes beseeching.

Garak thanks once again not being a dragon anymore, as he kisses his way down softly. He feels tempted to tease, but not this time, when he'd been envying all the village for so many years.

Julian sighs and can’t believe he’s so lucky, that this beautiful man wants him of all people. Wanted him even back when he was a plain villager. He smiles softly, reaching his hands up to cup Garak’s face.

Garak kisses Julian, hard and quick. He’s hoping he can take the human’s mind off whatever keeps distracting him from the here and now. He tags on Julian’s waistband with a surprising gentleness, raising an eye ridge pointedly. 

Julian nods and smiles at him. "I think it will be easy to take those off since they’re so baggy”.

“Yes, that they are.” Garak answers agreeably as he tugs the pants down slim hips and lean lines of muscle and bone.

Julian follows his gaze, curious. It’s the first time he’s seeing most of himself since he turned himself into a fairie, and he has no idea if anything else changed, if he has feathers on his legs or clawed toes or who knows what. But mostly he looks the same, just with a slight sheen. 

Garak finally pulls the last of fabric out of him and touches him softly in the inside of his thighs while kissing his neck, trying to understand his reactions. "Is this ok with you?"

“Yes, yes, I’m just trying to - I don’t know what else changed, besides the wings and the pointed ears.” Julian explains as he glances up at Garak sheepishly. He presses a hand against his hips, taking in the scales there leading down to another spoon.

"I have no frame of reference to help you, since I was not able to do this before, but I, for one, like what I see." He moves down fast and presses a kiss to his thigh, not as softly as he was touching him before. He experimentally bites him.

Julian gasps and rolls his hips up, spreading out on the cave floor. Garak takes that as a good sign, nuzzling a bit at the place he bit before moving up his thigh a little more. “I see your teeth are still plenty sharp, dragon.”

"Would you want me to stop?" he bits a bit the other thigh, and moves a bit higher. He feels he could spend hours testing these teeth on him, these smaller hands, but he's not sure the same can be said of Julian.

Julian shudders and shakes his head back and forth. He smiles flirtily. “Oh no, I don’t want you to stop at all. I’d be quite fine if you worked your way up.”

Julian wonders idly if he should be doing more than just lying there looking pretty, if maybe he should offer Garak a massage or something. And then finally Garak moves up his legs and he can't keep thinking on whether or not he should be doing something. He closes his eyes. He never imagined this could happen.

He'd been more than ready to have a platonic relationship if that was the only thing they could have, given their natural incompatibility. And yet... this is happening and he's flapping wings he never expected to have.

Julian shudders and wraps his hands around Garak’s back, running them down along scales and tugging at his hair as Garak bites around his upper thighs, kissing and nibbling his legs in a way that he’s sure will leave bruises in the morning. One of his wings lightly hits Garak in the side. “Oh! I’m so sorry.”

"Nothing to apologize for, although I think I should stop teasing you, shouldn't I?" He doesn't wait for the answer, setting himself between his legs and softly touching him. He's still not sure how strong he is, and better not hurt him in that kind of place. He moves his hand up and down tentatively.

Julian lets out a soft groan as he tries to pull Garak closer, his hands sliding down from Garak’s back to try and reach down to his hips. He looks up at him, smiling a bit like an idiot. “Oh yes, that would be very much appreciated. And then maybe I can show you just how good of a healer I am.”

Garak ponders whether to answer or just throw all precaution out of the cave, and decides for the latter, using his mouth first softly and then more boldly as he sees the fairy really lose his ability to talk.

Julian settles for moaning instead, hips shaking a bit as his hands find their way to Garak’s hair again. It’s softer than his hair as a dragon, silky and smooth between his his hands as he clutches them. Garak experimentally twists his tongue around, humming old stories to himself around Julian.

"Garak, I... I won't be able to hold much more if you keep like that." He tugs at his hair.

Garak slides away from Julian, pulling back with a shark like grin. He raises an eye ridge as he takes in the slight sheen of sweat on his skin, and the way his hips are still twitching. He looks utterly and delightfully undone. “Why do you want to, my dear?”

"Because I don't want you to do all the work." He smiles and pushes Garak until now he's the one laying on his back, and trails down kissing him, until his head rest between his legs. "Let me pay you back a bit."

“Oh, that would be most appreciated, my dear. I’m curious to see if you have a silver tongue now.” He smiles at him, challenging.

"You talk too much sometimes, dragon." he smirks and gives him a long lick, which definitely shuts him up. 

Garak groans as he tosses his head back, staring down with hooded eyes as he watches Julian plant little kisses and licks all along him, never breaking eye contact the entire time.

Finally Julian stops and before Garak can start to complain, he sits on his belly, planting a kiss on his lips before moving to sink on him carefully.

Garak gasps as Julian sinks down slowly, inch by inch, a wide smile spreading across his face between moans. “You’re not the only one who can be a tease.”

"How is it you can still talk?" Garak closes his eyes, letting out a small gasp as Julian finally sinks on him fully.

“So... can... you.” Julian says but this time with a bit of a pant, letting out little gasps as he starts moving up and down. Garak watches him for a few seconds, mesmerized.

"Let's remedy... that." He pushes him forward to kiss him and moved his hips upwards, making Julian gasp. He feels so light and delicate over him.

Julian deepens the kiss as Garak continues to thrust upwards, the pace still slow and gentle, making sure not to hurt him. Julian pushes his hips down a bit more insistently. He won’t break. Probably.

He grabs Garak's shoulders and pushes him up to sit, so he can hug his back while he still thrusts, not breaking the kiss yet. He moves again, straddling his hips and sighing happily.

Julian worries at his lip a little, hips moving more erratically as Garak begins to pick up the pace of his thrusts a bit. He finally breaks the kiss, taking a few deep breaths as he hugs Garak closer to him. “Garak!”

Garak grabs his back tightly and tosses his head back, screaming his name.

Julian lets out a half scream, finally coming as he collapses on top of Garak, pressing his face into the crook of his shoulder.

After some moments, Garak sighs and lays on his side, pulling Julian closer to him and pressing their foreheads. Julian lets out a small laugh, body shaking a bit as he stretches out. “Well, that was certainly spectacular.”

"I have to agree, my dear." He sighs when he feels Julian's wing covering him, as he did so many times when he was a dragon.

Julian curls up against him and spreads his wings over them more fully. “To think all these years, all it took was a little magic.”

"Only for this, dear. I wanted you with or without magic." He playfully conjures his own wings and covers Julian as well. "And as I suspected, I still have plenty of dragon in me."

“Glad to hear it. Maybe later we can find out if I still have some human left.” Julian mumbles with a small yawn, curling closer to Garak as sleep starts to overcome him.

"I think we will have plenty of time to figure that out, dear." He conjures a tail and uses it to grab a blanket and cover them both, using it then to pull Julian closer to him.

Julian cuddles up to him and sighs, feeling sleep start to overtake him. “Yes, we will. For now I think we should take a well deserved nap.”

"Of course. After all, I already have new ideas of what we could do once you are rested."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand our last story for the deadly sins fest is done!!
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
